


Puppy Love

by Snafu07



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snafu07/pseuds/Snafu07
Summary: Eggsy and Merlin each have a new puppy.For Zebraljb who prompted puppies bringing their humans together.Who in their right mind doesn’t love puppies?For 2019 Kingsman Stocking StuffersHope you like it Zebraljb!
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).



“... and in one last matter of business before we are all excused.” Merlin addressed the round table, nine similarly quaffed and adorned men and women faced him as he spoke. “We’ve had a record number of candidates fail out during the last test.” 

Lancelot, Tristan, Kay, Arthur, and Galahad all smirked; their candidates were still in the race. The others all scowled. “And since they’ve only had their pups less than a week, a few of them have not bonded enough to want to take the dogs with them.”

Several agents looked at each other with a mixture of shock and disgust in their eyes. They were obviously glad these candidates weren’t joining their table. Who gives up a puppy?

Merlin continued. “I’m left with 4 beautiful puppies I’d rather not have to return.”

“What breeds are they?” Level-headed Percival asked.

“There is an Alaskan Malamute, a Shiba Inu, a White Swiss Shepherd, and a Pomeranian.” Merlin informed.

A few faces immediately looked wistful.

45 minutes later Merlin was in his office proud he had succeeded in getting 3 dogs a new home. Kay’s son had a new ‘close enough to a husky’ Alaskan malamute puppy. 

And in a great surprise Eggsy had begged for the Shiba Inu(supposedly his dream breed) while Harry cooed like mad over the tiny Pomeranian. He shouldn’t have been too surprised with Harry, it was even more of a squatty little floof then Mr. Pickle had been. Or come to think of it, Eggsy either since JB had been living with Daisy and Michelle 99% of the time these days due to the little girl’s love of him. 

Merlin kneeled down to pet the little white shepherd puppy. When the wizard scratched the floppy ears, the clumsy pup tried to scratch at them with her back paw, losing balance, and fell over. 

“Oh ye little numpty!” Merlin chuckled. He was quick to warm to such charm. “I guess I haven’t had a pet in a good many years either.”

~~~~~~

Eggsy knocked on the door to Merlin’s office, letting himself in before he even had an answer. He had his new puppy snuggled in the crook of his left arm. “Hey Merlin, I wanted to thank you for this little girl, she’s aces.”

“Well thank ye for taking her.” Merlin responded in turn. 

But his voice didn’t come from where Eggsy had expected it to. He looked around to find Merlin on the floor playing with the white shepherd puppy no one had room for after the man had mentioned how big the dog would get. 

“One last goodbye before she goes back?” Eggsy asked him.

“I’ve actually decided to keep the wee goofball. It’s been some time since I’ve had my own pup.” Merlin explained as he rubbed the round fluffy white belly. “And this wee lass seems to have stolen my heart quite quick.”

Eggsy found himself melting at Merlin’s obvious enamor for the dog. He had no idea the man could be so affectionate! 

While studying the interactions before him, the little Shiba Inu started to squirm to get down from Eggsy’s arms. Before he could fully let her, she jumped, tip-taping her way over to the shepherd. She curled around the other pup and they both snuffled each other before forming a two dog pile and taking a nap.

“I guess they were friends?” Eggsy proposed.

“Their candidates were side by side in the bunk room, I suppose they had enough time to get familiar with each other.” Merlin mused.

Eggsy kneeled down to pet the two dogs. “Well as precious as this is, I was really just stopping by to thank you. I have work to do in my own office.”

“Let her stay. Pick her up when you’re done.” Merlin offered. “My schedule is free enough this afternoon.”

Eggsy would have asked if he was sure, but Merlin never said anything he didn’t mean. “Thanks Merlin. See you 3 soon.”

~~~~~~~

And that was how it went for the next few weeks.

Whenever Eggsy was taking Kiku for a walk they would stop by Merlin’s office to see if Numpty, and sometimes Merlin, was up for one too.

And when Eggsy was leaving for a mission, Kiku (named for a Japanese Chrysanthemum) would bunk with Numpty (named for the Scottish word for clumsy idiot) until he returned. 

Each exchange seemed to bring the happy puppies closer and closer, until they were like pack mates. It was bringing Merlin and Eggsy closer as well; as each was thankful for the assistance. 

It was one such Friday afternoon and the two men were taking the girls for a walk around the grounds, enjoying some rare sun.

“Numpty getting any better at fetch?” Eggsy asked Merlin as they neared the training course and they paused to watch the candidates go through their daily workout. He did not miss those days. Even if it was fun for Roxy and him to show up so many of the others.

Merlin barked out a laugh. “Not exactly. Nae, I have never met a dog as clumsy and inept as this sweet lass.”

Eggsy laughed along with him. “Oh Bruv, that’s funny! Is it because she’s a puppy?”

“Do JB or Kiku fall over their own paws every time they go to get any toy you have thrown for them?” Merlin asked his companion, giving him one of his infamous looks. One of the ones Eggsy had gotten used to not receiving anymore.

“Well no, but it could be a big dog breed thing?” Eggsy shot him a toothy smile. He gave Merlin a light elbow to the trunk. “So she’s a klutz. She’s still a good pet, yeah?”

Merlin couldn’t help but smile back. “Aye, that she is. I’ve almost forgotten how pleasant it is to have companionship at home.”

Eggsy stopped his kidding around and studied Merlin. “I know that only the agents had the restrictions on marriage during the past. You never met anyone? I know you spend A LOT of time at HQ. But no one you wanted to be your wife? Or girlfriend?”

“Is that a joke lad?” Merlin tilt his head at the agent, much like the pups did.

Eggsy returned the confused look. “No?”

“I’m gay Eggsy.” Merlin admitted. “Definitely no wife or girlfriend for me. I thought that was common gossip around HQ.”

Eggsy shook his head slowly. He had definitely not heard such fascinating news. 

“Aye. But it matters not.” Merlin said, turning and walking Numpty briskly back in the direction of the offices. 

Eggsy quickly made to catch up with the wizard. “So no husband or boyfriend?” 

Merlin smiled and slowed their pace enough for Eggsy to catch up.

~~~~~~~

The next mission had not gone well for Eggsy. He had misjudged a leap and landed hard on his left arm. He was currently in medical recovering from having it reset, pinned, and put in a cast. He was in pain and feeling down on himself because Roxy had to rescue him. He had asked the medical staff a half dozen times to let him go home, but they insisted he waited a few more hours so they could keep an eye on him. 

Eggsy just wanted his bed and his dog.

A knock on the door sounded and Eggsy immediately started up with; “I swear down I’m fine. Please let me go get my pup from Merlin. I could use a friendly face.”

“Mine or the dogs?” Merlin questioned as he entered the room, three leashes in one hand and two mugs in the other.

Eggsy’s mood immediately turned around. “Merlin!” He looked down to the dogs. “Kiku! My little girl! And JB?? What are you doing here?”

Merlin smirked at his young friend. “Knowing yer fondness for medical, I called Michelle and asked if JB could spend some time here with you. I figured ye would appreciate it.”

Eggsy stared down at the small wiggly pups staring up at him with hopeful puppy faces, but already knowing better than to strain against their leads. “Oh I do! Hello my loves! I’ve missed you, yes I have!” He baby talked to them.

Merlin placed both mugs on the bedside hospital table and unclipped the dogs, letting them loose in the room. All three dogs immediately went to Eggsy’s bed, begging to get up. “Medical know they’re in here and no one will enter without knocking first. They’re getting trained up, but I still don’t trust them off leash.”

Eggsy chuckled. “It’s okay, I’m not sure I trust JB off leash anymore. He’s very spoiled with me mum and Daisy.”

JB gave Eggsy a doggy glare and barked a reproachful “woof.”

Eggsy looked at Merlin. “Can they come up here with me?”

Merlin picked up Kiku and then JB and placed them in Eggsy’s lap. The injured agent used his good arm to bestow rubs, scratches, and pets to both.

Numpty whined. So Merlin scooped her up and sat down in the guest chair with the gangly white shepherd.

As Merlin handed Eggsy a mug of tea, Eggsy grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you, I really needed this.”

~~~~~~~~

A week later Eggsy was in Arthur’s office having a visit with Harry. He was trying to wrap his head around the pomeranian wearing a pink tweed dress and matching ear bows that sat in a bed made out of the custom Kingsman plaid.

“”She’s precious, isn’t she?” Harry asked when he saw Eggsy staring at her. 

“She’s something Haz.” Eggsy teased. “Does she have her own pillow on your bed? Or does she share yours?”

Harry gave him his patented ‘disappointed in Eggsy’ look. “Very funny.”

“Aw Haz, don’t be mad, I was only kidding.” Eggsy reached out to scratch under the Pom’s chin, hoping it would buy him back some points.

Harry sat back in his high backed, over stuffed throne and steepled his fingers. “What is it that I can do for you today Eggsy?”

“I want to ask Merlin out.” 

“You what?” Harry spit out, mouth hanging open.

“I want to take Merlin on a date.” Eggsy explained. “And since you’re his longest friend here… I’m coming to you for help.”

Harry snapped his mouth back closed. “You’re being serious?”

Eggsy flushed red, embarrassed and concerned by his mentor’s reaction. “You don’t think it’s a good idea?”

Harry softened, all harsh reaction disappearing. He came around to the other side of his desk and leaned against it. “When did this come about my boy?”

Eggsy sagged in relief. “We’ve been spending a lot of time together lately. Since the dogs, you know?”

Harry nodded. “I have noticed that. I was pleased you were becoming better friends.”

“Yeah… just at some point it felt like more.” He smiled up at Harry. “He brought JB to medical.”

Harry could see the glow in Eggsy. “Well my boy, here’s what I would do…”

~~~~~~

Not long after his talk with Harry, Eggsy was on the floor in Merlin’s office playing with Kiku and Numpty. He was waiting for Merlin to finish guiding Tristan through a quick info exchange and then he had something he wished to ask the quartermaster.

And Tristan better hurry up or he was going to throw up and ruin the whole thing.

Finally Merlin was throwing down his comm and turning off his monitor. He turned in his desk chair and watched the three adorable creatures on the floor.

“Just stopping by to play with Numpty?” Merlin finally asked after looking his full.

Eggsy looked from the dogs to Merlin. He chickened out and simply nodded.

“Okay, well I’m going to go get a cuppa. Do you want one?”

Eggsy shook his head, suddenly tongue tied.

Merlin rose from his chair and stretched. He was halfway out the door when Eggsy yelled out. “Wait!”

Merlin turned back around. “Did you change yer mind lad? I’ll get you one.”

Eggsy flushed. “No. I wanted to ask you something.”

Merlin waited at least 60 seconds before raising an eyebrow at Eggsy. “Well are ye going to?”

Eggsy looked confused. “Going to what?”

“Ask me something?” Merlin looked worried about his friend. “Are we having the same conversation lad?”

Eggsy laughed at himself, smacking his forehead a few times. “I know Morgan is on this weekend. Do you have plans for your time off?” 

Merlin was still looking sat Eggsy with concern. “No plans. How about you?”

“Do you know the park on Swan Street?”

Merlin nodded.

“Weather’s suppose to be nice Saturday. I was thinking about going to that park.” Eggsy explained.

“Taking Kiku to the dog park there?” Merlin asked.

Eggsy smiled and nodded. “That’s part of it. But I was thinking about packing a picnic lunch.”

Merlin found he just had to smile back at Eggsy. “Sounds like a nice way to spend a sunny afternoon.”

Eggsy stood up then, walking over to Merlin. “I was hoping you’d spend it with me?”

Merlin looked towards the now sleeping dogs. “Like an outing for the pups?”

Eggsy reached out to grab the sleeve of Merlin’s jumper and pulled his hand into his. “Like a date.”


End file.
